


Elevator Confessions

by chan



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan/pseuds/chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I hope/imagine happens in the elevator scene. So basically, just a drabble based off this season's beginning and the elevator spoilers.  Because I needed to get past all the heartache.  I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Confessions

“Come on…. Come on…Come! Darn it!”

“Just stop, Blaine, you know as well as I do that we’re not getting out of here until Sue gets what she wants.” Kurt says with irritation.  
Blaine turns around and finds that Kurt has already taken residence on the Elevator floor. Apparently he’s not even going to try and help Blaine get them out of this. He heaves a sigh and reluctantly sits down beside him, all the while muttering curses at this ridiculous predicament.

He hadn’t been prepared. He figured that he and Kurt would ride the elevator down to the main level, exit the school, and go back to their respective lives, back to their new routines. 

But alas Sue had other ideas. Pushing Kurt and Blaine into that tiny cell of an elevator she left the boys with a snarky “don’t make a mess” and abandoned them to a heavy, awkward silence.

“I’m dating Dave” Blaine responds to Kurt’s unspoken ‘we could giver her what she wants’

Kurt glances at Blaine’s profile, hunched over his crisscrossed legs. “Trust me, I know.” He turns his head away to stare at the gray padding of the elevator walls and fall just little bit more into his own pity. He knows that Blaine is dating Karofsky, he knows that they have moved in together, he knows that they have pet names and kisses and love. He knows with bitter reluctance.

Blaine watches Kurt, the way his body curves inward and how his shoulders heave slightly with each exasperated sigh, how his hands absently begin to move in concentric circles around his folded kneecap. He’s so far away.

“Can I just ask you one question?” Kurt turns toward Blaine; eyes alight with slight fear as he breaks the weight of their silence.

“Sure.”

Kurt stares at him for a beat. As if he’s surveying an attacker’s moves and calculating the best counter-blow. 

“…Why him?”

This catches Blaine’s attention instantly. HE raises his eyebrows in question.

‘Why Karofsky?” Kurt elaborates. His voice begins to quake with the utterance of the next sentence “Why him? The man who once sexually assaulted me? The man you were so against not even two years ago?”

“That’s not fair.” Blaine abruptly says. He can see the tears begin to build at the corners of Kurt’s eyes, he sees the way Kurt’s skin pales slightly and how the shadows of his face seem to enhance a little, washing him in an emotionless gray hue. Which only further enhances the mad glint of anger in his eyes.

“You know that’s not fair, Kurt. You forgave Karofsky years ago, you don’t get to re-dig just because you’re hurt that I’m finally happy.”

“I may have forgave, but that doesn’t mean I forgot what happened. And what is that supposed to mean? Finally…?”

“Never mind.” Blaine dejects, lowering his head to avoid eye contact. He doesn't want to open another wound.

“No, tell me. What is it about him that is so much better, hm? What is it that he has that I don’t? Why did you pick him?” 

The anger in Kurt’s eyes is no longer a glint; it’s a forest fire. It burns with thirsty determination and pain.

“It’s easy with him!” Blaine shouts back.

Kurt physically recoils, his body moves backward as if frontally attacked and defensive. The fire flickers between shock, pain, sadness. A myriad of indiscernible emotions blink in his eyes. “Whaaa…?” He gasps.

Silence…again, heavier than ever.

“What do you mean? What?...Was I not easy?”

“I…I just don’t feel like I have to try with him, you know? Like things are finally…like things are finally easy, like I don’t have to fight just to be with him.” Blaine admits, eyes downcast and blinking through rapidly rising tears.

“Well then…I’m sorry I was such an obstacle for you.” Kurt says turning his body as far as he can to create as much distant as possible.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“You know relationships aren’t supposed to be easy, Blaine. You’re supposed to work for it, you’re supposed to fight for it. That’s what makes the love so worthwhile.” 

Kurt’s body is hunched again. He’s convulsing slightly, his eyes are becoming wetter and wetter. He’s a hairline fracture more from completely breaking. It’s hard to breathe here, in this place of pain.

“Are you really happy?” He meekly asks through stuttering breaths.

Blaine pauses….he doesn’t know how to answer that. Happiness always seems like a hindsight emotion, one realized in late night recollections.

“No.” he whispers. He never admitted it to himself, much less out loud to anyone, especially Dave. But it's the truth. Blaine isn't happy anymore, if anything he's just content. He's lost his passion.

Kurt turns back around, eyes alive with everything, they’re brilliant and they’re so intensely focused on Blaine he feels the breath tear from his lungs.

“I’m not happy, Kurt. I…I-I’m trying so hard to be. I am.” He says, beginning to choke. “It’s not the same, I’m not the same anymore.”

Kurt’s tears are freely falling now.

“Me neither. I don’t think I have been for a while. I’m not sure when, but somehow I just stopped being me. It’s probably why things ended the way they did….do you miss it? Us?...do you miss us?”

Blaine stares at Kurt straight in the eyes. 

“Of course.”

Kurt lets out an audible gasp. 

“I just want you to be happy, Blaine. More than anything, I want that….I…you deserve it. You deserve to be loved and be happy and if Karof-if Dave is giving that to you I shouldn’t stop it, but I can’t just sit idly by and watch you be with him. I can’t. I..I love you. I want you…I’ve always did and unfortunately always will.” Kurt ends with a self-deprecating chuckle. His tears of gone sticky on his cheeks.

He watches the way Blaine stares at him for what seems like ages. Golden eyes flicking all over his face. He feels like he’s being stripped. And just when he’s about to withdraw his confession, when he’s about to backtrack he stops himself. Because this is not a shameful truth, this is a fierce and solid fact. Kurt loves Blaine. And so, without words, without hesitation, he leans into Blaine and gently cups his jaw.

His eyes flick up to Blaine’s one last time and he sees Blaine begin to reciprocally lean in, before he succumbs to a soft kiss. 

The elevator door dings open within 15 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or if it felt rushed, I just kind of wrote it quickly to get the thought out.


End file.
